


Secrets

by thecat_13145



Series: Don Eppes, Agent of SHIELD [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s03e24 The Janus List, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His secrets have secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I know the quote I start with is wrong, but I managed to hit one hundred exactly and didn't want to spoil it.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. For Numb3r100 prompt want

“That’s what spies do.”

He hit the pause button, watching Colby’s face stare at his hands, rather than at the camera. There was something off.

_“Don’t ask me about it Don.” Coulson’s voice tense down the secure line. “I don’t want to lie to you.”_

Don rewound the tape again. Because the answer was in there somewhere, just as it had being with Ashby.

_“All I will say is what I told you before.” Coulson sighed. “Most people don’t believe a Janus list exists, because it’s impossible to know for certain who a double agent is working for.”_

Don hit play.


End file.
